percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Percy Jackson (in TLoDJ)
Perseus "Percy" Jackson (Περσεύς in Ancient Greek)is the main character and narrator of the Pe rcy Jackson and the Olympian series. At the end of TLO he and Annabeth are going out. He is the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. (for full details go to http://percyjackson.wikia.com/wiki/Percy_Jackson. After TLO After dening immortality, Percy went back to camp Half-Blood. He went on many quests and, when he was 23, he married Annabeth Chase (now Annabeth Jackson) When he was 25 the gods re-offered immortality to him and this time Annabeth after he stopped Typhon rising. They both got a cabin. Percy was the god of rivers, fire and heroes while Annabeth was the goddess of archetechure and loyalty. Children At an unknown age Percy and Annabeth had a daughter that they named Dakota Veronica Jackson. They were both grive stricken when Dakota was soposily killed as an infant by an unknow person. There was fires, earthquakes and tsumamies when they heard the news, but they quickly got hold of their emotions. One year later they had another child. A boy they called Leonard "Leo" Jackson. Annabeth was very protective of Leo when he was young after what happened to Dakota but she eventually let him go to school where he met Dakota who had not died. Only Annabeth knew really who she was, until Athena (her mother) worked it out (being the goddess of wisdom and all.) In The Life of Dakota Jackson Percy had a minor role in the beginig of the story but he gets more and more important to the end. He helps Dakota, Paul, Trevor and Heidi with their quest at the request of Apollo and Nico. He fights against Kronos when he invades Olympus but fails letting the other gods be taken into Tartaras. He escapes and finally battles Kronos only to be injured. He watches as his daughter (who he didn't know was his daughter) Dakota Jackson defeat Kronos and is there when she reveals who her parents are. He is midly angry at Annabeth and Athena for not telling him but he didn't expect to of found out from Athena anyway. In Dakota for Pharaoh Percy has a large part in this story. he is mostly with his daughter, learning about her and helping her improve her powers. He is upset when she is taken by Set, making him fell like he did when he though she died, only worse. After getting her back he was lost for words when he found out Dakota and Trevor were dating. He also played an important part in keeping Dakota on the Greeks side of the war. Powers *ADHD, which actually is heightened alertness that keeps half-bloods ready and alive for battle. *Dyslexia, since his brain is hard-wired for reading Ancient Greek instead of modern languages. *Percy has clairvoyant dreams, causing him to watch events in distant locations as an out-of-body experience. This is a general feature of demigods, but becomes even more intense during times of strife and when events are in motion. Percy has an inherent knack for seeing otherwise hidden things thanks to his unpredictable, changeable nature, inherited from Poseidon. Children of the "big three" (Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades) are more powerful than demigods of the other Greek gods and goddesses. Hence, Percy has a wide range of abilities. *Percy is a naturally talented swordsman, often able to hold his own against larger, stronger, and more experienced opponents. *Percy possesses incredible physical strength. He tore a horn off the head of the Minotaur, and was able to bear the weight of the sky, the curse of Atlas. *In The Last Olympian, Percy bathes in the River Styx (like Achilles), making him nearly invulnerable except in one weak point (the small of his back) and also granting him increased skill, strength, and puts him into a frenzy in battle. *Percy has a psychic connection with Grover called an empathy link. *Control of Fire *Control of Water Personality Percy is usually portrayed as being friendly and weird, and often willing to risk his life to save his friends, strangers, even his enemies. Athena tells Percy that his fatal flaw as of ''The Titan's Curse ''is willing to risk his life for his friends, which is very dangerous for the hero of the prophecy. Percy seems to dislike titles being given to him as he always tells Blackjack and the other pegasi not to call him "boss" or "lord" whenever they talk to him. Despite not being very popular at school, Percy's compassion and good nature has caused several girls to develop feelings for him, including Annabeth (who he starts going out with at the end of the fifth book), mortal girl Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and the daughter of Atlas, Calypso. His fatal flaw, like what Athena told him, is that he will sacrifice anything to save anyone that he loves. Percy is very often sarcastic, but moody, and loves his family and friends.